ne t'éloigne pas de moi
by Nian is Delena
Summary: Bobby est amoureux de Kim mais ne lui avoue pas, tout ceci est confus et Kim ne le sais pas ! Elle est toujours amoureuse de Jimmy ! Sans oublier que Kim et bobby sont deux meilleurs amis !


_**Résumer : Bobby est amoureux de Kim mais ne lui avoue pas, tout ceci est confus et Kim ne le sais pas ! Elle est toujours amoureuse de Jimmy ! Sans oublier que Kim et bobby sont deux meilleurs amis ! **_

**AMBULANCE 55 BRAVO **

**KIM : **tu sais il faudrait que tu te remettes à sortir un peu le soir, ça ne te ferais pas de mal !

**BOOBY : **pourquoi croit tu que j'ai besoins de sortir ?

**KIM : **et bien tu sais avec tous ce qui se passe en ce moment … ton frère qui a replonger dans la drogue , ta mère qui ne t'adresse plus la parole et Dana qui ta gifler pour ne pas lui avoir téléphoner et qui a finis par rompre au bout de deux semaine … moi je serais a ta place … je veux dire que sa doit pas être très facile à vivre tous les jours …

**BOBBY : **oui ! Et bien tu n'es pas à ma place !

**KIM : **ok ! Très bien ! Je voulais juste aider un ami qui m'avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un petit peu de réconfort ! Et de se changer les idées ...

_**Bobby la regarde sans lui adresser le moindre mot …**_

**Radio : **55 BRAVO accident avec blesser grave sur le 150ème …

**KIM : **150ème on y va …

_**Kim met la sirène … ils se regardent sans ce parler !**_

**SUR LES LIEUX DE L'ACCIDENT **

**KIM (à bosco) : **Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

**BOSCO : **une voiture est rentrée dans un poteau qui est venu s'encastrer dans une deuxième voiture …, il a une femme dans la première voiture qui a l'air encore consciente et dans la deuxième il y a un couple avec un bébé …

**KIM : **très bien merci bosco !

**BOSCO : **pas de problèmes !

**KIM (à bobby) : **je vais m'occuper de la femme de la première voiture !

_**Bobby ne lui adressant ni regard, ni réponse … s'avance prêt de la deuxième voiture …**_

**BOBBY : **bonjour madame, c'est les secouristes ou avait-vous mal ?

**LA FEMME : **aider mon mari et mon fils ! S'il vous plait, ils ont besoins d'aide !

**BOBBY : **et vous madame ? On va s'en occuper ne vous inquiéter pas !

**LA FEMME : **moi je vais bien ! C'est eux qu'il faut aider !

**BOBBY : **c'est ce que l'on fait madame ne vous inquiéter pas pour eux ils sont entre de très bonne mains ! Calmer vous ça va allez !

**BOBBY : **DOC ?! Par ici ! Voilà madame mes collègues arrivent et vont les prendre en charge très rapidement ! Ça va allez ne vous en faites pas !

**DOC : **qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

**BOBBY : **il y a le mari et le petit garçon à l'arrière !

**DOC **: très bien on s'en occupe !

**LE SOIR A LA CASERNE **

_**Bobby n'avait plus adressé un mot à Kim de la journée après leur petite altercation dans l'ambulance …. **_

_**Bobby est assis sur le banc devant la caserne, Kim le rejoins… **_

**KIM : **hey… !

**BOBBY : **bonsoir !

**KIM : **que fait tu ici tout seul ?

**BOBBY : **encore une leçon de moral à me faire ? Du style je m'inquiète pour toi tu devrais allez a l'intérieur tu risque d'attraper froid …

**KIM : **Bobby….

**BOBBY : **lâche moi tu veux !

**KIM : **non ! Je ne te lâcherais pas parce que tu es mon meilleur ami bobby ! Et je veux être présente pour toi ! Tu m'en veux vraiment pour ce qui s'est passez tout à l'heure dans l'ambulance ?

**BOBBY : **ah ton avis ?

**KIM : **tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot de la journée après ça !

**BOBBY : **sa veux bien dire ce que sa veux dire !

**KIM : **je veux juste t'aider bobby…

**BOBBY : **tu veux m'aider ? Laisse-moi tranquille !

**KIM : **pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

**BOBBY **: Pourquoi ? Tu es donc si aveugle que ça !

**KIM : **(….)

**BOBBY : **Si je réagis comme sa c'est parce que je t'aime Kim, si ça n'as pas marché avec Dana c'est pour cette raison, si je réagis mal c'est parce que je n'arriver pas à te le dire et que pendant ce temps tu voulais me présenter d'autre personne mais tu n'as jamais pensé que je pouvais t'aimer toi ! Ceux qui signifie que toi tu ne m'aime pas ! En tout cas pas comme je le voudrais ! Donc oui je suis mal mais c'est parce que je suis sans cesse avec toi, que je t'écoute me parler de tes relation amoureuse etc… et que je suis là comme un con à ne rien pouvoir faire, ni dire !

**KIM : **oh bobby…

**BOBBY : **voilà tu sais tout ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me saute dans les bras et t'entendre me dire que tu m'aime aussi ! Je sais que tu aimes toujours Jimmy !

**KIM : **oui bien sûr que j'aime toujours Jimmy, mais tu es mon meilleur ami bobby et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre !

**BOBBY : **laisse-moi maintenant tu veux ! J'ai besoins d'être seul !

**KIM : **D'accord … !_**(Kim l'embrasse sur la joue)**_

**DANS LA SALLE A MANGER ****: **_bobby remonte pour rejoindre les autres pour dîner ! Kim est à coter de Jimmy !...___

_**Bobby et Kim se regardent tout le long du repas, assis à l'opposer l'un de l'autre … **_

**1H PLUS TARD**_** : bobby est en haut assis sur lit à regarder une photo de lui et Kim **_

**KIM : **bobby…il faut que je te...

**BOBBY : **Jai demandé à doc de faire un changement de partenaire demain tu seras avec doc !

**KIM : **bobby….. Non… tu ne peux pas faire sa … !

**BOBBY : **Et pourquoi ça ? Tu l'as dit toi-même je dois me changer les idées, ce n'est pas en travaillant avec toi que j'y arriverais !

**KIM : **ne t'éloigne pas de moi bobby…ne me fait pas ça !

**BOBBY **_**(en passant devant elle et lui lançant un regard) :**_Désoler !

**KIM : **BOBBY ! NE ME FAIT PAS SA !..._**(En pleure, tout doucement)**_ne m'abandonne pas…

**LE LENDEMAIN SUR UN ACCIDENT **

_**Kim ne lâche pas bobby du regard…**_

**DOC : **KIM ! KIM qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

**KIM : **désoler doc j'étais ailleurs !

**DOC : **oui et bien ici on a des victimes qui ont besoins de nous ! Concentre-toi !

**KIM : **oui ! Je suis désolé !

**PLUS TARD DE RETOUR A LA CASERNE **

_**Kim continu de regarder bobby, puis passa juste derrière lui !**_

**KIM (à bobby) : **Tu me manque…

**BOBBY **_**(la rattrape par le bras)**_** : **Ah quoi tu joues ?!

**KIM : **de quoi tu parles ?

**BOBBY : **ne fait pas semblant, je t'ai dit que j'avais besoins de changer d'air !

**KIM : **ah oui… et bien moi j'ai besoins de toi !

_**Kim se rapproche de bobby et l'embrasse …. !**_


End file.
